A great person' A Lunarry Drabble
by headcanonsandmore
Summary: Luna Lovegood happens to eavesdrop on two students being rude about her. However, her spirits are lifted when a certain bespectacled Gryffindor boy defends her... (Not part of my 'A Certain Romione' Lunarry series, but I think it deserves an upload. Hope you like it!)


**'A great person' A Lunarry Drabble**

The following is a little drabble that I wrote a while back for my Tumblr account, but forgot to upload to . It's not a part of my Lunarry series 'A Certain Romance' but I thought it was worth sharing. Hope you like it!

* * *

Luna was walking from her transfiguration class to the Great Hall. She was stroking a strand of her hair in thought, and her wand was behind her ear for safekeeping. She stopped behind a large column to star absent-mindedly at a tapestry depicting a Hippogriff learning to play a piano.

'Did you see Lovegood earlier?'

A sharp nasally voice interrupted the quiet of the corridor. There were two boys standing across the corridor on the other side of the column- they had clearly not noticed that she was there, and were obviously talking about her.

'Yeah- what a weird one, eh?' barked another voice, higher-pitched and rough-sounding. 'She was skipping down the corridor the other day, humming to herself'

'Complete weirdo,' said the first voice. 'I'm not surprised that Loony Lovegood doesn't have any friends.'

Luna let out a quiet sigh. She was used to people being rude about her, mocking her, and calling her names. She would wait until they left, and then continue on to the Great Hall for lunch.

'How dare you?!' came a voice that Luna recognised. It was angry, and the accompanying footsteps seemed to indicate that the owner was marching swiftly up the corridor. 'You leave her alone!'

'What the—?' the first voice exclaimed. 'Why do you care?'

'Cause she's my friend!' bellowed Harry Potter, his voice echoing off the walls. 'You call her "Loony" one more time, and I'm gonna hex you into next week!'

Luna's breath caught in her throat. Her feet seemed unable to move.

'Harry!' called another approaching voice, which Luna recognised Ron Weasley's large feet hitting the carpet as he hurried towards Harry.

Ron's voice changed to a suspicious and stand-offish tone.

'Oh, it's you two again. Didn't you try and trip Neville up in the Great Hall last week?'

'They were being rude about Luna, Ron!' yelled Harry angrily, and Luna heard some struggling noises- it sounded like Ron was having to physically restrain Harry from punching the other two.

'Get out of here,' muttered Ron to the other two. 'Before Harry curses your arrogant faces off!'

Luna heard the noises of scurrying feet as the two other boys hurriedly retreated. With a loud gasp, Ron released Harry.

'What a bunch of g*ts!' Harry growled angrily. 'I swear, if they pick on Luna one more time…'

'I know, mate.' said Ron, picking up his dropped rucksack 'They're out of order. Some people just don't understand.'

'Yeah. She's a really great person; Luna is.' Harry said, as he and Ron began to walk away down the corridor towards the Great Hall 'I wish more people would see that…'

Luna stayed rooted to the spot. Her heart was beating quickly, and her stomach was uncomfortable squirming, like she had eaten too much spicy food.

 _Luna's a really great person…I wish more people would see that…_

Luna could feel a rising heat touching her cheeks. Her heart continued to beat faster.

 _Oh Harry_ , she thought, _you're so sweet…_

Shaking her head, she picked up her bag and began to walk along the corridor towards the Great Hall. Upon entering through the large main doors, she wandered over to the Gryffindor table, where Harry and Ron had just sat down near Hermione and Ginny.

'Hi Luna!' called Ginny as she drew near, grinning over at her.

Luna grinned back, her heart beating fast in her chest.

Instead of sitting down with them, she walked up behind where Harry was sitting, and hugged him tightly from behind, burying her head into the side of his neck. Harry gave a loud splutter and dropped his butter knife.

Ginny's grin slid off her face like Stinksap, replaced by a look of genuine surprise.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, and Ron gave Luna a knowing look.

'What the—?' stuttered Harry, craning his neck to look at Luna, his face burning. 'Luna, what was that for?'

Luna smiled sweetly at him, her enormous grey eyes glittering. She could feel the blood rushing in her ears, and her stomach gave another squirm. She could see her face reflected in Harry's eyes- her face was a subtle shade of pink, but she didn't mind.

'You're a really nice person, Harry.' she whispered into his ear. 'I just wanted you to know that.'


End file.
